A Teacher's Sister
by AnimeFanGirl93
Summary: Ryuken is a lovesick teacher at Karakura University.Hikari, a teacher, has the hots for him. But he has a taste for the forbidden, ripened fruit of her sister Aiya, who is their student. He's about to sample the best of both worlds. RyukenxOC
1. Chapter 1

**A little heads up, this short story is set during modern time. Also sorry if Ryuken is out of character in this. Anyway, enjoy **

It was raining late at night outside at Karakura Town and it was pouring so hard it could make anyone's clothes stick to them; but, of course, Ryuken Ishida would know that. He was walking outside with a different look on his face than his original serious face. His face was showing regret and sadness as he was making his way to his destination.

* * *

><p>Elsewhere, at a beautiful two-story house, an older woman with a beige skin tone was in her room, lying on her right side on top of her bed. She was dark brown hair that was wavy and fell to her mid-back with a pair of match brown eyes. She was wearing a white button-up shirt and a navy blue skirt that fell to her knees. Her face was slightly red as she was holding what appears to be a handkerchief in her hands that the letters R and I at the corner.<p>

The woman placed the handkerchief to her nose and smelled it. "I can't believe I took it. It smells like Ryuken-sensei." She mumbled to herself as she placed the item on her face.

Without realizing it, her face started to turn blue from the lack of oxygen. She pulled the item away from her face and gasped for some air. "Oops, I was so into Ryuken-sensei's smell, I almost suffocated." She smiled and said, "I'm so glad I took this. This is making me want to do it."

She moved one of her hands down to pull up her skirt before stroking her womanhood through her underwear. "Ryuken-sensei's smell is so good…" She moaned to herself. "Just smelling Ryuken-sensei's scent is making me wet."

She turned around and lied on her back as she continued to pleasure herself while smelling the handkerchief. "It feels so good."

After a while, her fingers had pushed aside the thin fabric and delved into her wet folds, stroking the warm flesh. Her moans got a little bit louder just from doing that. "I'm going to scream!"

She inserts one of her fingers inside of her and slowly pumped in and out, causing her to moan again. "My finger is inside me…My finger to inside me…Doing it while smelling Ryuken-sensei's scent, makes me feel like he's playing with me. It's amazing."

She sat up a bit when she felt her stomach started to tighten up a bit. "I'm going to cum…Ah…Ah…Ryuken-sensei!" Her body shook from the pleasure of her release.

She fell on her back and pulled her hand out to see it had some of her juice on her fingers. "I'm so bad."

* * *

><p><em>The brunette was watching Ryuken eating a bento lunch that she made for him with dazed look on her face. They were in teacher's office and she was sitting across from Ryuken. He finally noticed that she was looking at him. <em>

"_What are you looking at?" He wondered. _

_She snapped out of her trance and said, "Oh, nothing. Does it taste good?" _

"_Yes, it does. Did Ms. Aiya make it again today?" _

_She crossed her arms on her chest with a smile and her eyes closed. "I made everything other than the pork and the eggs." _

"_I see." _

"_What do you mean by that? Isn't the cabbage shredded nicely?" His response was a small smile and the woman noticed._

* * *

><p>The woman was now on her stomach with her head on her hands. "I think there's something there but…he seems out of reach." She stated with wonder. "I wonder why."<p>

She sighed to herself before looking at the clock to see that it was 11:15 pm. "Aiya's late. It's pouring out, I hope she's okay."

Suddenly, the doorbell was rung along with a few knock on the door. She got up out of her bed and walked down the stairs. The doorbell was rung again as she stood in front of the door. "Okay, okay, you don't have to keep ringing the bell."

She opened the door to reveal a soaked Ryuken. His plain grey suit with a light blue shirt and a tie was sticking on him like glue. His silver hair was matted down and his glasses were fogged up a bit. "Ryuken-sensei."

He walked up to her and suddenly hugged her. Her face started to turn red, but got confuse because he wasn't the type of guy to do this. "R-Ryuken-sensei?" She looked at the corner of her left eye to see that a tear was coming out of his brown eyes. She didn't know what was going go with him, but she didn't ask him and just hugged him back.

* * *

><p>She took him to her room and put a warm towel on his head before leaving the room. He was left alone to think about some things while cleaning up his glasses. The woman entered her room and stood in front of him. "The bath's ready. You want to take a shower? I mean, I'd like you to get in but…" She blushed at what she just said and looked away. "I don't mean anything by it but…You're chilled to the bone, if you don't warm up, you'll catch a cold."<p>

"No, thank you." He replied.

She looked and said, "Okay. I know…I'm being overbearing…"

He just looked down, away from her face and said, "It's not that. I don't deserve such kindness."

She got confused at what he said. "That's not true. I mean I just don't you want to catch a cold."

"Thank you."

She nodded with a smile before she said, "Aiya's awfully late, isn't she?"

"Ms. Aiya's not coming back."

"Huh?" She looked at Ryuken, hoping he was only joking.

"I don't think Ms. Aiya's coming back."

"What do you mean?"

He pulled out a folded paper and handed it to her. She took the paper and unfolded it. She recognize that the writing in the paper belong to Aiya.

_**Hikari and Ryuken-sensei…**_

_**I hope you will forgive my sudden disappearance. I have come to realize that I don't deserve to be in your lives. I'm sorry. Especially you, big sister, I don't think you will ever be able to forgive me. So, goodbye…**_

Hikari looked at the letter with confusion and sadness in her eyes. "Why are you bringing me this letter from my sister?"

"Well, you see…" Ryuken started but stopped himself.

"I have lots of questions…Why so suddenly? What caused this?" Hikari took a step forward to Ryuken and asked, "But most of all, why did you bring me this letter? Why?"

Ryuken looked and said, "Calm down and listen. I didn't mean to hide it from you or anything. I thought once things calmed down…like after Ms. Aiya graduated…"

Hikari clutched her hands, crumbling the paper, and had an angry look on her face. "What are you trying to say? Just say it! Nothing can be worse than my little sister leaving."

"I'm seeing Ms. Aiya."

"What are you talking about? This is no time for jokes."

"I'm not joking around."

Hikari had a 'wth' look on her face as Ryuken stared at her back with a serious look on her face. "At least that's what I thought…But…"

"What? You and Aiya? That's sick…"

He glared at her and said, "It's none of your business."

"Yes it is!" She shouted at him. "She's my little sister!"

"I know, but…"

"She's my sister! How many years apart do you think you are?"

"Age doesn't matter! I love Ms. Aiya."

"It's not about age, she's my little sister, and this is sick!"

"But I still love her." Hikari looked down at the floor. "I know she's your little sister, but I still love her."

"But why did she leave?"

"Well…"

"She did seem happy lately…I thought something good happened. I wonder if it was because of you. But if that were true, why would she leave?"

"Well…"

"And if you were really going out with her…why would she leave without talking to you? There's something you're not telling me. Stop hiding it and tell me, she's my sister!"

Ryuken looked down and said, "But…"

* * *

><p><em>Ryuken was with a young, pale skinned college girl inside an equipment room. She had beautiful dark purple hair trailing down her back with bangs that fell on her cheek bones pushed to the left side of her face and two pieces of her hair on both sides of her face that fell on top of her chest. She also had the most beautiful pinkish-red eyes he'd had ever seen. She was wearing her red and black uniform for Karakura University completed with thigh-high black socks and brown loafers. <em>

_Ryuken was behind her, rubbing one of her bare breast (about the same size as Orihime) with one hand while the other hand was underneath his skirt, stroking her womanhood inside her underwear. The girl had both her hands on Ryuken's wrists, trying to stop him, but he was too strong for her. _

"_Ms. Aiya, you're leaking so much. It must mean that you feel good. It must mean that you accept my feelings." _

"_Ryuken-sensei…" She tried to contain her moans, but couldn't stop a few that came out. "No…I'm your student and I'm old enough to be your little sister." _

"_I don't care about that. I see you as a woman, that's all. And don't say you're too young; you're only nineteen and that's old enough for me." _

_Aiya moan a bit when she felt Ryuken's mouth on her neck. "No, no, no, no, no. If you do that, I'll lose my mind! Ah!" She climaxed on his hand before Ryuken pulled his hands away from her, letting her fall on her knees and catch her breath. _

_Ryuken brought his hand, that was covered with Aiya's juice, to his mouth and started to lick it slowly. "It's sweet. It tastes like you." _

_Aiya looked down to the floor, ashamed of herself. _

"_Ms. Aiya, I'm suffocating a bit." She looked up to see a bulge in Ryuken's grey pant. Her eyes widen in shock. "Can you help me?" _

"_No, I can't do that. Because…" She moved her eyes to the side with her cheeks turning red. _

_Ryuken stopped licking and smirked at her. "Fine then." _

_He pulled down the zipper and pulled out his manhood that was hard. He started to jerk himself off in front of Aiya and was groaning in pleasure. "Using my hand soaked in your juice is like having you jerk me off. I'm about to cum." _

_Aiya watched for a bit before she said, "Wait." _

"_Why?" _

_Aiya looked down. "Because…" _

"_You want a taste of it, don't you? Go ahead." _

_He stopped his hand and put his manhood in front of Aiya's face. She looked at it before removing her red and black blazer, white button-up shirt, and her bra before grabbing her breasts and placing his manhood in between. She moved her breasts up and down while licking the tip that had pre-cum coming out. _

_Ryuken groaned and said, "You're really good for a virgin." _

_Aiya looked up at Ryuken, his face was filled with romance and lust, and smiled. "Ryuken-sensei, you seem different now…" _

_He looked at her with a smile for a brief moment before Aiya went back to licking the tip. "Ms. Aiya, I'm going to cum!" _

"_Ryuken-sensei, please cum…Go ahead." After a few more licks, Ryuken's hot stuff came out and landed on Aiya's face and breasts. _

_She let go of her breasts and picked some of it off from her breasts with her two fingers. "Ryuken-sensei, that's too much." _

"_I'm sorry." He said while catching his needed breath. _

"_Let's have you clean this up." He stared at her and saw her cute face. "Please, lick it off, Ryuken-sensei."_

* * *

><p><em>After a few of Aiya's classes were done, she was in the girl's restroom in one of the closed stalls. She was standing in front of the toilet with her left on the wall in front of her for support while slightly bend over with her right hand was stroking her warm wet folds through her underwear with her moans filling the room. <em>

"_He was watching me the entire class while teaching. I must be getting off on his gaze. There's no other reason why I'm this hot. Is it because of yesterday? I gave into him in the heat of the moment…But…" _

"_Ms. Aiya!" _

_She stopped what she was doing and looked to see Ryuken standing in front of her with the door now opened. He walked inside the stall before locking it behind him. _

"_This means you feel the same way as I do, right?" He kneels down and moved her right hand out of the way before lifting her skirt up and pulling down her underwear. Now he could fully see her naked womanhood that was leaking and gently rubbed her butt cheeks. _

"_Your sweat, your juice, your skin…It feels so good." He said before started to eat her out. She was caught by surprise that she almost lost her balance if she hadn't place her right hand up the wall with her left hand. _

"_Ryuken-sensei, not here." She moaned as she felt his tongue moving inside her. "What if someone comes in? No, it's going to come out! It's going to come out! Ah!" Her juice came out of her and into Ryuken's mouth as he drank every last drop of her. _

_After Aiya fix her skirt and underwear, Ryuken was sitting on top of the toilet lid as he held Aiya in his arms and lap while her hands on his chest. _

"_Ryuken-sensei, you were like a baby trying to drink every last bit of milk…" _

"_It's nice to be able to drink out of you, but…if I'm a baby, I can't be your lover, so I will not be your baby." He said as he brought her closer. _

"_Ryuken-sensei…" He placed his hand under her chin and made her look up to him. "Maybe it's unfair for me for to say this…after what happened yesterday…but I really love you." _

_Aiya pulled away for a bit. "Don't be ridiculous. I'm just a little girl. Besides, I'm Hikari's little sister. I don't dislike you…at all." _

"_Then…" _

"_No, it can't be." Ryuken dropped his hand from her chin and held her tight. _

"_Don't be sad. I may not be your lover, but I am your student. I am a student who has your best interest at heart. I think that I can do all kinds of things for you in your son's place with after school activities while he's with Ichigo and the others." _

_After a while of thinking, Ryuken said, "Yes." _

_Ryuken and Aiya got out of the stall before Ryuken walked towards the door. "Ryuken-sensei, wait." _

_He turned his head at her. "Yes?" _

"_Please don't be late on the club this afternoon." She said with a cute smile. _

_He smiled back at her and said, "It's my time together with my favorite student, I'm not going to miss it." _

_She giggled. "Oh, Ryuken-sensei." _

"_I'll see you after school."_

* * *

><p>Ryuken was looking down smiling as memories of he and Aiya were going through his mind. Hikari stood there with her arms crossed on her chest and she wasn't happy at all.<p>

"So…why would she have to go away? It's very unpleasant and very grotesque…but there's no reason for her to leave." Hikari said.

"Well…"

"There's a reason! There's a reason why Aiya had to leave. Tell me!"

Ryuken lost his smile and said, "I think it's because of today."

* * *

><p><em>Ryuken was in the living room at his home while his son, Uryu, was out with his friends doing a project. Ryuken was smoking a cigarette near an open window while looking up at the ceiling. <em>

"_It's already 6 o'clock. I have to get dinner ready." He blew a trail of smoke from his mouth before crushing the remaining cigarette on the ash tray. "What do I feel like having? I wonder…did I hustle too much with Ms. Aiya?" _

_A doorbell rang from the front door, snapping him out of his train of thought. "Who could that be?" _

_He walked towards the door and opened it to reveal Aiya. He almost didn't recognize her because she wasn't wearing her uniform. _

_She was wearing a white short-sleeve top with a black ruffled crop cardigan sweater, a pair of dark blue skinny jeans, and a pair of white flats. Her hair was done in a half up, half down hair-do. In her hands was a bag of groceries and on her face was a beautiful smile that made him fall in love with her in the first place. "I came." _

_Ryuken was shock that she was standing in front of him at his own house. "Ms. Aiya!" _

"_Don't be so surprised. I told you I could be a stand-in for your son too. Did you think it was an empty promise?" _

_His cheeks start turning into a slightly red color. "No, not at all, but…I didn't think you'd…" _

_Aiya tilted her head to the side and asked, "Is it a problem?" _

_He moved his head saying, "Not at all…I mean, I'm really glad…" _

_She tilted her head back up and smiled, "It makes me happy to hear that." _

_She held up the bag of groceries and said, "Ryuken-sensei, my sister has been saying that you've always eat pastries for lunch and I figured you couldn't think of what to eat." He looked away, trying to hide his slightly red face. "I knew it. I'm going to make you chirashi sushi loaded with vegetables."_

* * *

><p><em>He let Aiya in and showed her to where the kitchen was at. Ryuken sat down at the table while Aiya got started on making the food. While she was cooking, he couldn't help but look at her big breasts and her perfectly shaped butt. Without Aiya noticing, he got up and walked behind her. <em>

"_Ryuken-sensei, it's almost done!" Aiya felt a presence from behind and looked to see Ryuken. She turned her head back around and said, "Ryuken-sensei, it's going to take a little longer, I wish you'd sit and wait." _

_Ryuken walked up and hugged her from behind. "Ms. Aiya, I take it by coming to my house that you accept my feelings?" _

_Aiya looked at him and said, "Wait, Ryuken-sensei, no…" _

_Before she could say anymore, Ryuken turned her around fully and kissed her on the lips. His tongue sneaked its way into her mouth and got into a fight with Aiya's tongue. After a while, they pulled away with a saliva trail on their tongue before it broke. Ryuken's hands were on her arms while Aiya looked away. _

"_I asked you not to do this. I can't have you do this." Aiya said._

"_But we're alone." _

"_That's not why I came." _

"_Usually, when you go to a guy's house knowing you'll be alone, this is the motive." _

"_That wasn't it." She looked up to see Ryuken had a serious look on his face. _

"_You always say that! 'That's not what I meant' or 'I'm too young for you!'" _

"_But…" _

"_You say that but you let me part of the way in, then you push me away…" _

"_No, Ryuken-sensei, please understand…" _

"_It's like you enjoy toying with me. We get close and you pull away, I pull away and you pursue me." _

_He pulled her in for another kiss before he brought them gently down to the ground. He pulled away and placed his hands on both sides of the floor, blocking her way of escaping. _

"_Ms. Aiya." _

_She turned her head away from Ryuken and said, "Stop, Ryuken-sensei. I didn't mean to do that." _

"_You're saying that to confuse me more. I'm going to carve my mark in you so you don't leave…so you don't go far, far away." He moved his hands to her breast and grabbed them roughly, making Aiya moan by surprise._

* * *

><p><em>Both of Aiya's and Ryuken's clothes were all over the living room floor while they were on the couch. Aiya was on top of Ryuken with her womanhood in front of his face while his manhood was in front of her face. She whimpered in pleasure and her hips bucked towards him on their own. His tongue darted back in and it traveled around her walls. His tongue slid around as it searched for her special spot. Aiya placed her mouth around his manhood, quickly pumping in and out. <em>

'_I can't believe Ms. Aiya is sucking my…' He thought to himself as his tongue had already found her special spot, flicking over it and pressing hard as he heard Aiya attempt to hide a moan. _

_Her tongue licked teasingly across his tip, licking up the slow flow of juices that he was emitting. His tongue was much faster than hers, able to continue pounding away at her nub as well as licking up her juices that continued to flow. She moaned as she felt the strange strain in her gut, knowing that she was close. She pumped faster and sucked harder, eventually feeling his manhood start to throb. Soon enough, he had her screaming out in orgasm, his mouth sucking up all of the juices. _

_Aiya's body was weak but she pressed forward, continuing her grabbing and licking. She pulled out enough so only his tip was in her mouth. Her tongue darted along it as she sucked her hardest, her fingers wrapping tightly around the rest of him. Ryuken moaned out loud as she felt him explode, his hot stuff firing into her mouth. She winced as she suck them down, licking him clean before slowly slid off him and sat up on the side. _

_She looked at Ryuken and said, "Ryuken-sensei, this is enough for today." _

_He sat up and said, "No. I can't bear it anymore. You want to do it too, don't you?" _

"_I…" _

_He moved his hand to her womanhood and strokes it gently, making Aiya moan again. He pulled his hand back and showed her his fingers cover with her juice. "Look at how much you're leaking! This must mean that…" _

"_But you and I are student and teacher. And my sister…" _

"_Who cares about that? You may have lots of other things, but all I have is you." _

_Suddenly, Ryuken pushed Aiya down on the couch with him on top of her and held her arms down. He got in between her legs and brushed her womanhood with the tip of his manhood. _

"_Ryuken-sensei, no stop…If you do that, there's no turning back." She pleaded. _

_He smirked and said, "No turning back? Great…That's what I'm after." _

"_No, stop!" _

_He shoved himself inside of her, spreading her tight walls apart; feeling a strange pain from the stretching. She screamed out in a cry as he broke through her virginity, shoving himself to her far back walls until he was completely submerged in her core. She whimpered as tears pricked her eyes. _

_Ryuken smiled at her and said,"You say all kinds of things, but I think you feel the same way I do." _

_But she didn't reply, instead she whimpered, more tears dripping from her eyes. _

"_Why?" He wondered with a sad look on his face. _

"_This is what you wanted, isn't it?" _

_She lay perfectly motionless as Ryuken slid in and out of her, obviously unable to control himself and wanting to get on with it. A soft moan escaped every once in a while from Aiya's lips as she covered her eyes with her arm. _

"_Why? Why! You love too, don't you?" Ryuken asked as he continued to move inside of her. _

"_You've done so much for me, and you let me in…" He stopped before removing his hands off her arms and laid his head on her chest. "And we're here…I should be so happy, but why do I feel so empty?" _

_Aiya moved her arm from her eyes to see Ryuken slightly shaken as she felt his tears on her hot skin. "I'm so sorry, Ryuken-sensei." _

_Aiya placed her hands on his head and pushed his head up so they could see each other's eyes. They both leaned in for the kiss with Aiya's arms wrapped around his neck. Ryuken's arms were around her head, deepen the kiss. They pulled away and smiled at each other. _

"_Doesn't it feel good to kiss?" His reply was a gently kiss on her forehead. "You can move now, Ryuken-sensei." _

_He nodded before his hips started to pump in and out of her. She wove her hands into his hair as she moaned out loud. He began to pick up his pace and drill harder into her. He pulled back so his tip was at her entrance before quickly driving back into her, pushing as deep and hard as he could go. He continued pumping into her, gradually picking up his pace until he was all out slamming her. _

_Aiya leaned her head back and moaned out, "Press into me. Please, more…I love this!" _

_He lowered his head as he tried to push himself harder, a few beads of sweat dripping down his face as he continued to pump her hard. Aiya squealed in pleasure as he angled slightly, immediately finding her special spot. She saw a smile form on his face as he forced himself to pump faster,_ _obviously wanting to drill her on her nub. _

_Shocks radiated through her body with each thrust, slowly building up the stress in her stomach until she began to feel the familiar strain from before. Aiya cried out, "Ryuken-sensei! Ryuken-sensei! Ryuken-sensei!"_

_The mention of his name drove him slightly faster and harder, he grunted as he continued to pound Aiya. Aiya slowly lifted her legs and wrapped them round his waist, locking her feet behind him so she wouldn't waste as much effort keeping them from falling. He sat up slightly and wrapped his arms around her thighs, holding her up and he continued to pound into her. _

"_Every time you move, it feels so good! So good!" _

"_You're so wet it feels good." _

"_Ryuken-sensei, I'm embarrassed, don't say things like that." _

_Aiya felt her core start to get excited again, the strain in her stomach starting to build up once more. She moaned and squealed, hoping her noises would help Ryuken reach his limit. She dug her hips against his as much as she could, feeling the skin around her entrance rub against his pulsing jewels. _

_She closed her eyes and tilted her head back, thinking deeply about the situation. Here he was, Ryuken Ishida, her teacher and lover, screwing her senseless and driving deeper and deeper into her. She would have never guessed she would be in this position; literally and figuratively. Aiya felt another wave of excitement surge through her core at the thought, causing her to squeal again and Ryuken to drill harder. _

"_I'm going to cum…Ryuken-sensei, I'm going to cum!" _

"_I'm going to cum, too. I want to come inside you! Ms. Aiya, can I?" _

"_Ryuken-sensei, please cum inside me. I'm cumming, I'm cumming!" 'Ryuken-sensei, Hikari's love interest, is going to cum inside me and make me cum!' She thought to herself before she cried out as she orgasmed a second time, her feet losing their grip behind his back. _

_Fortunately, her walls tightening around him was just enough to send him over as he released his juices deep inside her. Both of them relaxed; he lowered her legs down until they were on the couch on either side of him. _

_He slowly lowered himself down until his body lay against her, his head resting on her chest as he looked to the side._

* * *

><p><em>After a while, Ryuken woke with a blanket on top of him. He sat up and put his glasses back on before he noticed that Aiya was nowhere by his side. <em>

"_Ms. Aiya?" He got up the couch and put his bottoms on before looking for her in the house. "Ms. Aiya?" _

_When he got to the kitchen table, he noticed a folded paper that said 'To Hikari and Ryuken-sensei'. "Ms. Aiya…"_

* * *

><p>After a brief moment of silence filled Hikari's room, she broke the silence and said, "So you forced yourself on her and she let you. So she took off because she was so ashamed. That's what happened, isn't it? Anyone you tell is going to think that."<p>

Ryuken didn't say anything before Hikari narrowed her eyes at him. "Don't just sit there!"

"I guess it can't be helped."

"Thief." Ryuken looked up at Hikari, surprised at what she just called him. "I called you a thief!"

"Nagumo-sensei, that's not what I intended."

"You took my one and only family from me. And now you say you didn't intend to?" Ryuken looked away from her. "And Aiya's the worst."

Ryuken turned to her and said, "Please don't blame Ms. Aiya, it's my entire fault."

Tears started to come out of Hikari's eyes before she exclaimed, "Don't call my sister by her first name!"

"Nagumo-sensei…"

"It's true. Aiya knew that I liked you. And she betrayed me. She had an affair with you! And she was laughing at me the whole time I was dreaming about you."

Ryuken was surprised at what she just said right in front of him. "Nagumo-sensei, you…"

She closed her eyes and said, "Why should you have noticed? You were a man in love, too, consumed with your own feelings. And she was my sister! You both betrayed me! You stomped all over me!"

"Nagumo-sensei, I'm sorry."

She opened her eyes and glared at Ryuken. "Don't apologize. You stomped all over my feelings and stole my family." Hikari's eyes changed into sadness. "I'm not so desperate that I need you to comfort me!"

She covered her eyes with her hands and began to cry her eyes out as she fell to her knees. Ryuken stood up from her bed, letting the towel fall off his head in the process, before kneeling in front of the weeping Hikari.

"You said you would do anything, did you mean it?" She asked.

"Yes."

"Anything?" Ryuken nodded his head 'yes'. "Fine. Then become my family."

"What…"

Hikari stopped crying and looked up at him. "Then do what people normally do to become family, and become my family."

"Nagumo-sensei…"

"No, call me Hikari. We're going to be family."

He sighed before he said, "If that's what you want, Hikari."

"Then first…" Hikari sat back a bit and move her bare foot on his lap. Ryuken looked at her foot with confusion. "First, lick my feet. Like a lover would… Make sure you lick between the toes too."

Ryuken had no choice but to do what she says. He gently grabbed her foot from his lap and moved it to his lips. He let his tongue out and began to lick her toes. Hikari moaned a bit while shivering from his tongue. "That's good. More…"


	2. Chapter 2

It's been a month since Aiya's disappearance; however Hikari didn't even go look for her. She just wants to keep Ryuken all to herself. Right now, she was at Ryuken's house doing what lovers mostly do. They were in his room, luckily for her; Uryu was dead sleeping a few behind meaning that he would hear a thing in his father's room.

Both Hikari and Ryuken were naked with Ryuken sitting at the edge of his king size bed while Hikari was kneeling on the ground, right in front of his manhood. Hikari is giving Ryuken a blowjob; however it looked like he wasn't enjoying.

"Hikari, you don't have to do that." He said. 'It's just not the same without my Ms. Aiya.' He thought to himself before Hikari removed him out of her mouth and jerked him with her hand.

"I'm getting better, aren't I? We've been doing it every day for a month."

He just stared at her as if he was looking straight through her. Hikari ignored it and continued giving him a blowjob. While doing so, she massaged his balls gently with her free hand.

"No, I'm going to cum!"

"It's okay, I can swallow it."

After a few moments, his hot stuff filled her whole mouth and she didn't let a single drop come out of her mouth.

Ryuken stared at her like she was crazy. "How?"

Hikari stood up on her knees and said, "What?"

"How can you do that?"

Hikari glared at him before she said, "Ryuken, are you serious?"

"What I mean is…"

Hikari laid her head and hands on her chest. "Girls can do anything for the guy they love." She noticed that he didn't say anything or even wrapped his arms around her. "Even something like that. It makes me think that I am being marked by you...that I am yours."

Hikari got close to his face and asked, "You can do it again, can't you?"

She placed her lips on top of his while gently pushing him to the center of his bed. She pulled away from the kiss and got on top of him. She straddles on his stomach and could feel the tip of his manhood in her entrance. She bit her lip and lowers herself until his manhood in inside her completely. She threw her head back and moan.

"Ryuken, you're inside of me." She lay her body on top of him before she said, "When we're pressed together like this, it feels like we're one. It feels so good."

All he did was gently rub the top of her head before she sat up. "I want to stay like this forever, but I want to move."

She slowly starts to move up and down. "Ah! Hah! At first, it's hurt. But lately…It's rubbing…My pussy's getting rubbed. I want to rub it more."

Ryuken groans before grabbing her hips, helping her move quicker. She felt her breasts bounce in rhythm.

"No! Wait! If you do that…" She felt her precum juices spill on his manhood. "Don't do that!"

He stopped moving his hips, which made Hikari look at him like she's desperate. "No, don't stop!" She looked down. "What do I want?" She asked herself.

He moved his hips, making it go harder and faster. "It's so deep! Ryuken's…" She moaned out. "Ryuken, I love you! I love this!" She bounces even faster, making her breasts bounce up and down. "Play with my boobs! Look how big they got for you!"

He grabbed her breasts and rubs her nipples, making them turn a pink/red color. "No! My boobs…feel so good! It's so good! It feels so good…" He hits her special spot, making Hikari gasp for breath. "Ah…Ah…Hah…My nipples are erect." She manages to moan out.

He repeats hitting that spot, making her go almost insane with pleasure. "Ryuken, together…I don't want to be the only one feeling so good…" He hits the spot hard and fast. "Oh god…I'm going to cum! I want to cum together…" She leaned forward and continued to move her hips. "Ryuken! Ryuken! Ryuken! I'm cumming! My belly is hot!"

He groans when he felt tightness on his stomach. "I'm going to…"

"Me too! Me too!"

She finally let her orgasm release all over his hard manhood and he pulled his manhood out and spills his hot stuff all over her body.

* * *

><p>Moments later, he was on top of her, thrusting in and out of her with great force. She shut her eyes. "Hahh! Ahh! Ahhh! Haahh! Again, please…"<p>

He grabs her hips, making his thrusts go deeper and faster. "Your penis! I love your penis!"

Hikari noticed that his thrusts slowed down, so she increases her pace. He got the hint and continues to thrust in and out of her even harder.

"Ryuken! It's so good! I'm so happy! I'm happy! Please, kiss me!"

He brought his head down so she could put her lips to his. He inserts his tongue into her mouth and her tongue dances with his. He breaks the kiss and moves to her neck.

"Don't pull out. Inside, come inside this time! Deeper! Deeper!" She breathes and pants deeply.

"Hikari, I'm going to cum!"

"Cum inside, I…You're going to make me cum! I want to have your baby! Come lots!" She screamed out as her juices spills onto his manhood and felt his hot stuff inside her.

Ryuken removes himself before lying down next to Hikari. She moves her hand down to her womanhood and pulls it back a second later to see hot white semen on his fingers.

"Wow, look how much you came. It's gushing out of me. I could do this with you forever." She giggled a bit. "I can keep cuming and cuming. It sounds silly, but it's true."

After that, Ryuken pulls the covers over their bodies and Hikari slept right by his side. Ryuken just stared at the ceiling while waiting for sleepiness to take over.

'Ms. Aiya…Where are you right now?' He thought before taking off his glasses and falling asleep.

* * *

><p>Ryuken felt the sun hitting his face before opening his eyes and reaches for his glasses. He puts them on and notices that Hikari wasn't in his room. He sits up before the door from the bathroom opened and revealed Hikari with a towel wrapped around her body.<p>

She smiled at him and stated, "You're up. Want to have breakfast? Also, your son has already left for school."

"Alright."

She giggled and said, "This is like…we're newlyweds."

Ryuken narrowed his eyes without her knowing before standing up, the blanket around him fell back on the bed.

Hikari turned bright red before covering her eyes. "Ryuken! You don't have anything on!"

"Why are you embarrassed?"

"But it's different when we're in bed."

He walked towards her and patted her head gently, making her smile with happiness.

While they were getting ready, Hikari began to explain, "So we'll have dinner at my house tonight."

"Sure…but…"

"What is it?"

"Why keep going back and forth?"

"Nope. If you're away from home for more than one day, it's unsettling. Besides, it's not such a big deal."

"Is that how it is?"

"Yep, that's right."

* * *

><p>Ryuken and Hikari were walking their way to the University and just about half way there, Hikari stood in front of him and said, "We should split up now."<p>

"Why can't we go to work together?" He wondered.

"You don't get it. There's a certain freshness this way. I'll see you there!" She waved at him, he slightly waved back.

Once out of his sight, Ryuken looked up at the sun, blocking the rays with his hand. In the sky, he sees an image of a smiling Aiya up. 'Is this how you want it to be, Ms. Aiya?'

* * *

><p>It was lunch break and all the staff was eating, talking, and a bunch of other stuff that didn't interest Ryuken.<p>

"Is that true?"

"It is!"

He looked up see Hikari was talking to Rangiku and Nanao, but all he sees was an image of Aiya talking to her friends instead. He turned his attention back to the book reports he still had to grade.

"Um…"

He looked up to see Hikari with a bento lunch in her hands. "Nagumo-sensei."

"Ryuken-sensei, you've been eating sandwiches lately…I made some extra lunch today, so please, have some."

She handed him the lunch before making her way back to the table she and the girls were eating at.

"Hikari, you go!" Nanao cheered.

"You're so aggressive! Is this why your cooking has gotten better?" Rangiku asked.

"No, that's not why. I'm getting better because my little sister's been gone for a month, taking care of Grandmother. I offered to go, but she insisted. So I have to cook for myself."

"Being modest?"

Just hearing about Aiya, makes Ryuken even more depress.

* * *

><p>After club activities were done, Ryuken was waiting outside of the girls' locker room for Hikari to come out; something Hikari said that a lover should do.<p>

* * *

><p>Inside the locker room, Hikari was talking to Orihime and Rukia. "Nagumo-sensei, is Aiya still not back?" Orihime asked with worry.<p>

"My grandmother isn't doing well, she's getting very old." She replied with her bangs covering her eyes.

"It's just that she's been gone so long…" Rukia said.

"We were wondering if you could please talk to her about it." Orihime added.

* * *

><p>The door opened and Ryuken noticed that Orihime and Rukia, two of Aiya's friends, walked out of the locker room with Hikari standing by the door in the school swimsuit.<p>

The girls didn't notice Ryuken or that Hikari flicked them off with her middle finger. "Little bitches…" She mumbled to herself.

She finally noticed Ryuken and smiled. "You were watching. I wish you had said something then I wouldn't have done that. Sorry to keep you waiting. Let's go shopping for dinner and go home. Ryuken, what do you want to eat tonight?"

However, Ryuken just stared at Hikari. "Ryuken?"

"Hikari, can't you get in touch with Ms. Aiya?" He asked with a serious look on his face.

Hikari's smile dropped out of her face and replaced it with a frown. "You know that we can't keep playing house like this. When Ms. Aiya comes back, I don't know what will happen between the three of us. But I do know that we can't be doing this." Hikari didn't say anything. "Hikari."

She looked up and smiled at him. "I don't agree." She grabbed his hand. "Let's go." She pulled him inside the locker room before locking the door from the inside.

* * *

><p>She pulled Ryuken towards a shower before pulling the certain and pushed him against the wall. She placed her hands on his shoulders and started to nibble on his neck.<p>

"Hikari, stop it. We're at school!"

After a while, she pulled away from his neck and smiled. "Competition swimsuits fit really tight. You feel absolutely everything. So I get really horny after practice. I've played with myself in here while thinking of you."

She pulled the tie off of his neck and started to unbutton his light blue shirt while going down to his pant line. She pulled down the zipper and pulled out his hard manhood.

"You get horny seeing me like this, I'm so happy!" She put his manhood in her mouth and started bobbing her head.

"Hikari stop…I'm going to…" He grabbed her head and made her go faster.

"It feels good to me, too, to do you with my mouth." She moved one of her hands down and pushed the swimsuit to the side before fingering herself.

"I can't…"

"Cum!" She pulled him out of her mouth and his hot stuff splattered on his face and some got on her swimsuit. "I'm covered with your stuff. Oh yeah, I haven't done this for you yet…"

She pulled the straps down, revealing her bare chest. She placed his manhood between her breasts and moved them up and down. She opened her mouth and a trail of saliva landed on the hard tip. "Make it all wet like this."

Ryuken placed one of his hands on her shoulder to keep himself from falling.

She giggled and said, "Your thing is so cute." She started to lick the tip with her tongue.

"Hikari…Stop. I am going to cum…If I do…"

"Go ahead…Will you like me more if you cum?"

He didn't answer her question, which worried Hikari. She moved her breasts faster before she giggled. "Your thing is getting bigger in my boobs!"

"I'm coming!" More of his stuff splattered on her face.

Once she cleans herself, she pulled Ryuken down, sitting on his butt as she got on top of him.

"My pussy is getting all wet from your thing. I want to put it all the way in. I bet if you put it in all the way, I'll explode." She pushed the swimsuit to the side and slid his manhood inside her.

She threw her head back and moaned. "Oh no…Oh no…My womb wants to come real bad."

Ryuken placed his hands on her breasts and played with them.

"So hot…It's too good!" She was bouncing up and down as she wrapped her arms around his head. "I'm going to cum!"

Once she climaxed, Ryuken starts to thrust up to hit her special spot. "Ah…Ryuken…"

He grips her hips harder, spreading her legs farther apart. She wraps her legs around his waist, grinding into him. "If you do that, I'm going to cum again! I'm going to cum!"

Hikari feels herself getting closer and closer to her limit. "I like your penis so much it's making me crazy!"

"My answer to your question… You don't have to think that way. I want to take care of you…"

"Not now! Not now…" She said.

After a while, they both climax. "Ryuken!" She felt his stuff spilling in me and mix with her juices.

Hikari pulled herself out of Ryuken and fixed her swimsuit before sitting down on the bench as Ryuken was fixing his tie.

"You'll come over tonight, right?" When he didn't answer, Hikari covers her eyes with her hands and started to cry as Ryuken walked out of the locker room.

* * *

><p>When Ryuken got to Hikari's home, he went straight to the kitchen table and sat on a chair. He took out a cigarette out and lit it before taking a drag.<p>

'What am I doing? I have to do what she wants. That's what I have to do. I hurt Ms. Aiya and I hurt Hikari. I tore them apart, and I have to atone for that.' He thought to himself as memories of him and Aiya filled his head. 'I keep thinking that Ms. Aiya will come back soon. And then we can be together again. But there's no way! Neither Hikari nor Ms. Aiya will be the way they used to be.'

He put out his cigarette and mumbled, "I am the worst." He looked at the clock. "9 o'clock. Hikari…"

Suddenly, the phone behind him started to ring. He answered the phone. "Hello, Nagumo here."

He heard a gasp that he recognized and wanted to her. "Ryuken-sensei? Why are you there?"

"Ms. Aiya…It's you, isn't it?"

"Ryuken-sensei…"

He hung up and ran out the door to find Aiya. After a while, he found her at the park under a light post with the same clothes he last saw her in. Tears started to come out of her eyes when she saw the face she remembers.

"Why? But…"

He answered by bringing her into his warm embrace. "Aiya, I don't want to be apart anymore."

"Just for now, just for now." She said after wrapping her arms around him with a smile on her face.

* * *

><p>They found a nearby hotel with Ryuken paying for a couple's room. Ryuken and Aiya stood in front of each other in a bath robe and Aiya's hair was down; he noticed that her hair has grown a bit which made her even more beautiful in his eyes. They smiled at one another before hugging each other.<p>

Ryuken placed his hand under her chin and pulled her into a kiss. While kissing, the two lovers fell on the bed with Ryuken on top of her. He pulled away from the kiss and pushed the robe down, revealing her breasts that he missed so much. He moved down to her neck and started to nipple on her soft spot, which made her moan softly. He moved down and starts to bite and suck on her breasts and nipple. Aiya was shivering in pleasure.

"No, no…" He moved his hand down and inserts two fingers inside her. "If you do that…You know how I get when you touch me down there, don't you?" Aiya placed her hands on his head, pushing him more in her breasts. "I'm going to cum…It's going to come out. My juice is going squirt all over you like a dog in heat! Ahhh!"

Ryuken pull away from her breasts and lifted his hand up. "Aiya, your juice is the best aphrodisiac." His manhood pushed through the robe before he rubbed the juice on the tip. "I just have to rub it on like this…" He jerks on it as Aiya sat up. "My pre-ejaculate is coming out." He groaned.

Just as Aiya was about to put her mouth on it, his hot stuff squirted in her mouth by surprise. She swallowed it before they suddenly began to laugh. "We both squirted like two abstinent teenagers." He smiled at her as she stands on her knees and kissed each other.

Ryuken got between Aiya's legs as she lied on her back. She threw her head back and moaned when Ryuken slide himself inside of her.

"Wait, just stay like this for a while."

"If that's what you want." He said before kissing her forehead.

"I can't believe we've only been together once…"

He looked down at her. "And?"

"…but our bodies fit so well together."

"Aiya…"

"I wonder if I'm a nymphomaniac."

He placed his hand on the left side of her face and pushed her bangs away from her eyes. "I'd love it if you were. Because it means you want me that much."

"Ryuken-sensei, you've been calling me Aiya this whole time."

"Does it bother you? I'm sorry."

She smiled and moved her head side to side. "It makes me happy. I am the happiest woman in the world. Would it alright if I call you by Ryuken?"

He smiled at her and replied, "You may call me whatever you like."

He thrust in and out with force as Aiya moaned her heart out. She thrust herself against him as well, feeling nothing but pleasure taking over her. Her toes curled and uncurled quivering under him. After a while, he brought her up on his lap and continued from there. He wrapped his arms her waist as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Ah…Ah…Ryuken, you're in so deep inside me." She moaned out.

He flipped her over so she was on my stomach entered her once more from behind and she practically screamed. Desperate moans filled the room and he reached his arms from beneath her, touching her breasts. She moved her hips with his.

"Does it feel good, Aiya?" He whispered and she nodded into the pillow.

He smirked as he turned her back over and forced her legs around him again, pounding with domination. Aiya screamed when he hit her special spot and she dug her nails into his back. He liked the reaction and hit that spot again, he slammed his hips to hers again.

"Aiya! Aiya! Aiya!"

"Ryuken! Ryuken! Ryuken!" She moaned out in pure ecstasy, fluids mixing together.

* * *

><p>Ryuken was asleep on Hikari's bed with a black ruffled crop cardigan sweater on top of him as a blanket. Hikari walked up to him with a towel wrapped around her. She had a worriedsad look on her face as she leaned forward to plug his nose.

Suddenly, he shot up when she let go of his nose so he could breathe. He put on his glasses and looked up at her. "Hikari…"

"I'm sorry about last night. You stayed up all night waiting for me, huh?"

"Uh, yeah…"

"I wasn't myself yesterday. I wasn't myself." He looked down to see Aiya's sweater. "I didn't believe you anymore. But I thought about it all last night. And I realized that you do care about me."

'Was it a dream? The feel, the taste, the smell of Aiya…Was it all a dream?' He thought to himself as he clutched to the sweater.

"Ryuken?"

He looked up at Hikari. "Yes?"

"I thought about it all night and I decided. Ryuken, let's go to the police together."

He looked away from her and said. "Sure."

"I'll get breakfast ready then." Hikari walked out of the room, leaving a sadden Ryuken alone.

"Ms. Aiya…" A tear escaped from his eyes as he thought about her.


End file.
